The Dragon Born
by Heavenly Wolf Of The Wind
Summary: Vanmoriel has a huge destiny in front of her. But can she do it alone? To add to that, she has to choose between two very handsome suitors. Who are these suitors? And what the hell I happening? *I suck at summaries, sorry!*
1. Chapter 1

My chin painfully collided into my chest, my long black hair covering my face. I cringed as my back grinded into something hard. That's right. The Imperial Soldiers had ambushed me and my Wolf Mount. (A Wolf Mount is an elven wolf, a wee bit larger than a horse. Mounts, or as I like to call them, Elva, which means Elf-Like, have been elves companions for, like ever) Elvina, from what I saw had made it out okay, with only a few arrows stuck in her armor and fur. I hope she still has all of my supplies...A StormCloak with short blonde hair raised his head and looked at me.

"You, elf, what is your' name?" I looked at him, my observation of my surroundings interrupted.

"Vanmoriel." I replied, looking at the soldier behind us, riding horse-back. He was handsome, for a human, at least.

"Dark Beauty? Well, I guess it fits you. I have never seen a Wood Elf with black hair." He said. I nodded.

"My mother was a Dark Elf while my father was a Wood Elf." I explained. Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt, sending me forward. I landed in the mans, Rorick's, lap. Blushing I scrambled away. He chuckled, almost bitterly, smiling at me.

"Come forth prisoners!" Me, Rorick, and two others complied to the soldiers command. He checked off everyone, asking where they were from and checking if they were wanted... Or something like that. I walked up to him, glaring. I had no idea what I was here for, and I was getting angry.

"Name?"

"Yes, I have one." I replied.

He smirked. Just barely. "And it is?"

"Vanmoriel. You know, when you decide to ambush some one, attack them and their Elva, then later execute them, I would tell them what it was about." My words were laced with sarcasm.

He looked at the general, ignoring my comment. "General, she's not on the list." The General shrugged.

"Kill her anyway." She casually replied. Bitch.

"Sorry, Vanmoriel." He cast his eyes on me pityingly. I scoffed and stepped forward.

Soon it was my turn. I was forced to my knees, the bloody block of wood in front of me.

"You could, like, clean it when you're done, ya know." I said to the executionist. He didn't say anything, only raising his giant ass axe in silence. "Jolly good chat we just had." Suddenly the earth shook, Roars beating against the sky. In front of me flew a massive beast-a Dragon. Exy (The executionist-I just decided to call him that.) Fell down, the giant axe flailing to the ground. I dashed up, looking around hurriedly- looking for a place to hide. A few feet away from me, a fiery inferno engulfed a mother and her children, their screams forever engraved in my memory.

"Over here!" Rorick shouted, gesturing for me to hurry. I dashed to him as best I could, my arms tied behind my back.

"Hurry, jump out and roll onto the ceiling." I ran up the stairs, panting. A loud bang accompanied by a huge dragon head spitting fire from it's massive jaws sent two people to their deaths. I flattened myself against the wall until I took it's leave of the tower. Once it was gone, I jumped out of the large hole, landing harshly on the roof of a burnt down house.

I ran, dashing down the stairs until one of them decided to be nice and caved in, my right ankle twisting in the small hole, splinters jabbing at my skin. I growled and shook my foot free, limping the rest of the way.

"Prisoner! Over here!" The soldier, the one that was riding behind me on a horse, waved at me. "Come with me if you want to live." I raised a eye brow. If my hand weren't bound, I'd be dancing on that dragons dead body... only I'd be dead too. We ran into the keep. There, he cut off my bindings.

"There's some supplies in those chests. get dressed." He turned, allowing me some privacy. I found some imperial armor and an iron sword.

"Kay." I said, letting him know I was done. He turned around, his eyes dragging slowly down my body. He nodded, smirking.

"You look better in imperial armor, lass. My name is Hadvar, by the way." He grinned and jogged forward.

Not much happened, just killing a shit load of smelly soldiers and then having to kill a black bear.

~an hour later~

Me and Hadvar successfully made it out of the cave/keep thingie when the Dragon decided to say hi.

"Get down!" We crouched behind a large rock, the Dragon swooping down and banking, heading away from us. We stood up cautiously, scanning the sky. After clarifying our safety we started walking towards Riverwood.

He jabbered on about how I had saved his life. And then he suggested that I join the Imperial Army.

"Oh yeah, I'll just join the group of blokes that tried to kill me for no reason!" replied.

"Sorry about that."

**first skyrim fanfic! R&R pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for da reviews! :D**

I nodded. "Whatever." We continued our trek through the woods. 'Elvina...' I thought. I had a very strong bonds with my Elva, having saved each others asses more than once. Hadvar glanced at me, his boots making a large crunching sound when they collided with the gravel.

"Thinking of something, lass?" (He sounds like Bryjnolf XD.) He asked, his eyebrow rising in concern. I shrugged, looking ahead of me at the river and tree's, which were a lush brown with vast leaves.

"My friend, Elvina, was with me when I was captured. She made it out with a few wounds, but..." I trailed on, letting the sentence hang between us. Hadvar was extremely handsome with his light brown hair that covered half of his dark eyes. His build was strong, and his arms suggested that he was a skilled swords man. If you looked closely, you could see the tips of his fingers were worn and tough, showing that he was an Archer. (I know 'cause me and my friend, Ookami Kattana are the best archers on our team :D) He nodded in understanding. We came upon a small village bustling with people. A middle-aged man with blonde hair greeted us.

"Hadvar! You're here!" He embraced him. Returning the embrace, Hadvar smiled.

"Yes, all thanks to my friend here," He waved his hand in my direction. I cleared my throat looking anywhere but at them.

"Her?" The man, Alvor, Looked at me. His face broke out into a grin. Thankfully he shook my hand, jostling me around a bit. "Thank you! What is your name?" His grateful eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but smile and answer back.

Coughing nervously, I eyed the ground. "Vanmoriel of TreeThorn, sir."

"The wood elves? But your hair..." His eyes glued their selves to my hair. I nodded, unconsciously putting a hand on my black hair.

"I am of two races. Dark elf and Wood elf. My father of the Wood elves and my mother of the Dark elves. They are dead now." I said bluntly. Alvor winced.

"I am sorry to hear that. But I have never heard of two races coming together. How did they..?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe Their relationship was one of the first of that kind. They were murdered after, say seventeen years of some how keeping their relationship a secret. They tried to kill me shortly after. Though, instead I ran away with my Elva before they could get me." As if on cue, a huge gray wolf with a red tinted coat burst through the front of the village's entry. She wildly looked around, determination like steel in her gaze. I gasped. Partly out of happiness and relief, and partly out of horror. Arrows were protruding from her body and large gashes slicing in random places.

Rage boiled in my stomach. I saw red. "Elvina!" I screamed. Elvina abruptly skidded to a halt, her eyes finding me instantly. She dashed towards me so fast, the ground seemed to burst behind her. She shoved me to the ground and hovered over me, growling at Hadvar and Alvor. I calmly stroked her chest, trailing my hand across the red line that ran down her fore head, down her neck, and swirled to end at her chest. She looked down at me, her gray eyes instantly softening. Whining, she nudged me with her muzzle.

"They're friends, Elvina. Now, let's get you fixed up." Elvina shifted off of me and helped me get up. I dragged her to a patch of soft ground."Lay down and clear your mind." Elvina did as instructed, laying down, she looked at me curiously. I placed my hands over her and let my magicka flow to my hands, the yellow aura swirled around my hands feeling like silk. It shot out away from me, wrapping around Elvina's wounds and closing them. The arrows fell out and clattered to the ground.

"There we go, just take it easy for a bit, kay." I rose and regarded Alvor and Hadvar. "Now, back to the dragon. I need supplies and I need to know where I'm going and what I'm doing."

"Oh yes! Please, take what you need, at good cause of course. You will need to head to Whiterun and confront the Jarl about the dragon." Alvor handed me a back consisting of clothes, food, armor, and weapons. I nodded to him and faced Hadvar. I was reluctant to leave the first friend that I had ever had, but he had a family and I had business.

**So, how'd it go? Thanks to a review that I had gotten, I paid more attention to detail, so thanks for that ^.^ And of course, thank you to my other review/reviewer! I will have at least two chapters (Hopefully) Posted each month, so ya. How'd I do? Lemme know! And if you have ANY suggestions, no matter what it is, i will gladly take them into consideration!**

**~Heavenly Wolf of the Wind ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Vanmoriel and Elvina trudged lightly towards the huge city of Whiterun. The villagers wearily glared at Elvina, but backing away in submission when she growled at them.

They ran into two guards guarding the front gates. "Halt. State your business." The guard on the left approached the duo with stiff shoulders.

"Riverwood requires assistance."

"Riverwood too, huh? Well, you better go in, security's been tight since the dragon sightings." The guard explained and opened the ominous gates and let them through. Vanmoriel and Elvina trudged in. The roads were bustling with people and carts. There were a few dogs, most of them chasing around children.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for the Jarl." Vanmoriel asked a man about her age. He grunted.

"Up there, in Dragon's Reach. He'll be in the palace, most likely talking to his wizard." The man pointed up to a looming castle at the end of the city. Vanmoriel looked over the man, intrigued. He had brown hair the reached his shoulders just barely. He was really tall with a muscular build, probably from swinging the steel sword strapped to his back. She couldn't spot it, but there was something... animal to him. Wolfish, even. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she thanked him and turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Farkas. What is yours?" Vanmoriel stopped and faced Farkas.

"I am Vanmoriel. And this," She gestured to an annoyed Elvina pacing around her, "is Elvina. It is nice to meet you Farkas." She adjusted her sword that rested against her left hip. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to know any sword or black smiths, would you? I am in requirement of a new sword." Grinning, Farkas nodded.

"Behind Jorvaskr, is one of the best sword smiths you'll ever meet. If you would like, I could take you there." Farkas offered. Vanmoriel nodded, stumbling a bit when Elvina tugged on the hood of her cloak. She glared at the giant wolf that reached her neck.

"I would love to accept your offer, Farkas, but I have deathly important matters with the Jarl currently. I apologize, but we must depart." Vanmoriel and Elvina left swiftly, Elvina with a barely noticeable limp. Farkas shrugged and trotted off, meeting Vilkas, his twin brother, at Jorvaskr.

_**With Farkas~~**_

Farkas was grinning on the inside. He liked talking to this Vanmoriel and her wolf. He didn't know why, though, he felt so relaxed around her. There was something sad and mysterious about her, like a horrid past that needed to be uncovered. By him, of course. Not only was she calming and pleasant to be around, she also had a great body and her features... Wow. He couldn't help but stare as she sauntered off, her ebony/midnight hair swaying softly against her lower back. Her black tight pants seemed like a second skin, same story with her long sleeved forest green shirt. She had thick, brown, leather armor protecting her torso, along with many pockets for smaller weapons and herbs. Brown leather armor plates protected her legs from the knee down. Leather finger-less gloves traveled from her knuckles, ending an inch away from her elbows. Her crystal blue eyes had pierced into him, and for a second, he thought she was looking into his soul.

"Farkas, let's go." Vilkas' voice slammed him back to reality. Grunting, he followed after his twin into Jorvaskr.

**First chapter of the month, I'm going to try to get two chapters posted each month from now on! So, how did you like it? I need your help, 1st pov or 3rd? Lemme know, love ya~**


End file.
